I'll Come for You
by SesshyGal
Summary: okay, guys. this is another nickleback song that i like for Yuallen. i hope you like it. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


**I'd Come for You**

_Just __one__ more moment__  
><em>_Thats all thats needed__  
><em>_Like wounded soldiers__  
><em>_In need of healing__  
><em>_Time to be honest__  
><em>_This time I'm pleading__  
><em>_Please don't dwell on it__  
><em>_Cause I didn't mean it_

"Shut up bean sprout, it is none of your concern what I do." The moment these words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek realizing that he had slapped me.

"Kanda you don't care or even think about how others feel." He said as he turned to walk away from me. I grabbed his wrist pulling him back.

"I didn't mean it Allen." I said breaking face as I always did when it was only me and him. "Please don't dwell on it."

_I can't believe I said  
>I'd lay our love on the ground<br>But it doesn't matter 'cause  
>I made it up forgive me now<br>And every day I spend away,  
>My souls inside out<br>Gotta be some way  
>That I can make it up<br>To you now, somehow  
>By now you know that<em>

I couldn't believe I could act this way like this person before me wasn't everything to me. If I told you otherwise I would have lied because truth be told he is everything to me. He pulled his wrist away from my grasp and went to the exit to go on another mission. I wonder if he knew how much he means to me. To be away from him,

it hurt more than any other wound I have received in my lifetime. I had to make this right before it was too late to.

_I'd come for you  
>No one but you<br>Yes I'd come for you  
>But only if you told me to<br>I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'll always come for you<em>

"What do you mean Allen has disappeared Lenalee?" Kamui yelled into the phone and I barged in.

"Where is the last place you saw him Lenalee?" I asked after taking the phone from the hair-brained scientist. Please be alright Allen.

"Just south of Egypt but we were attacked by akuma and I haven't seen him since we confronted them." She said.

"Don't worry I am coming to help find him." I said sending a glare at Kamui a glare daring him to say I couldn't go to get the troublesome bean sprout.

"You can go Kanda, leave as soon as you are ready, not like I could stop you any way." He said and I left the room to grab my stuff. I was going to drag him back if I have to, no matter what I would always go where he was. His life is far more important to me then my own. I grabbed my bag and was on the next boat to Egypt.

_I was blindfolded__  
><em>_But Now I'm seeing__  
><em>_My mind was closing__  
><em>_Now I'm believing_

Before I met the twig of a man, I was blinded by grief and anger. When he came I was still angry but not blinded by it. Allen brought hope and love into my life. I didn't believe I could ever be happy after I killed my friend Alma and because of Allen, I believed now that anything is possible.

_I finally know just what it makes__  
><em>_To let someone in__  
><em>_To see the side of me__  
><em>_That no one does, or ever will__  
><em>_So if you're ever lost and__  
><em>_Find yourself all alone__  
><em>_I'd search forever__  
><em>_Just to bring you home__  
><em>_Here and now__  
><em>_This I vow__  
><em>_By now you know that__  
><em>

Before I didn't let anyone close but to let them in was impossible. To let them see a different side then the easily anger teenager. This is the main reason why I would search the world just to bring him back home to the order. These were my thoughts as I reached the town just north of the last known place Allen had been. I turned south to look for the white haired exorcist.

Without even noticing it had broken into a run to find him as soon as possible. It didn't prove fruitful for about three hours later. I saw a figure in the sand and heard a very familiar moan of "I'm going to starve to death before someone finds me." I smiled at it, typical Allen, always hungry. I walked over to where he lay on looked down at him.

"Bean sprout did you get lost again? You are hopeless without me." I said with a smirk at the boy.

"Kanda, what are you doing here?" He asked.

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you_

"I'm here to bring you home, stupid. Why else, bean sprout?" I said offering him my hand before pulling him close to me. "Don't ever make me worry like that again."

"Yuu, I'm sorry I made you worry." He said and I pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and lead him back north but an hour in and I had to start carrying him on my back.

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember_

_You know I'll always come for you _

I wouldn't let anything get in my way, most likely it would be dead in a second. Nothing could keep me from getting to where Allen was and I hope no matter how far he went, I'd always come for him.

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'll always come for you_

In the end we did reach the city so Allen could eat. I took him to the nearest place to get something in his loud belly. I sat across from him and watched him eat enough for a small army.

"Kanda thanks for coming to find me." He said between mouthfuls of food.

"I'd always come for you, stupid." I said and gave him a small smile. "Even if I had been injured, I would have dragged myself here, Allen."

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember_

_You know I'll always come for you_

"There you are Allen, thank goodness Kanda came or I would have never found you. Where did you find him this time?" Lenalee asked.

"Three hours south of here." I told Lenalee and her eyes widened to the size of a plate.

"Allen how could you have gone so far." She asked and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well after the fight, I was headed to town but went the wrong direction completely. If not for Kanda I would have starved to death." Allen said and I almost laughed in relief that the younger exorcist was safe and, as he put it, starved to death. Nothing could ever stop me from going after him as long as I was breathing, I would always go any where he did.

_You know I'll always come for you__  
>You know I'll always come for you<em>

"Let's go back to the order you two, I know that Kamui is already worried sick about Lenalee and Allen well there are probably several that would if they knew what happened." I said turning from the two headed for the port to get back to headquarters. No matter what Allen I'll come for you.


End file.
